leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Fish Eye (anime)
Fish Eye is a member of the Dead Moon Circus. This is the first animated depiction of the original manga character. Profile Appearance Fish Eye retains the same appearance as he does in the manga. However, his bangs appear to be fuller, and he is sometimes depicted wearing green gloves, lacking his webbed hands. Biography Sailor Moon SuperS Fish Eye was originally a fish who was given a human form by Zirconia through means of a magic orb. Unlike Tiger's Eye and Hawk's Eye, Fish Eye never had any interest in targeting girls and always targeted men instead, usually those he found attractive. Usually he would get them to fall in love with him and then reveal his true identity and extract their dream mirror and look into their dreams. Whenever the Sailor Senshi attempted to stop him, he would summon a Lemures to fight them off. Like his targets, the Lemures he summoned were always male, unlike the ones sent by Tiger's Eye and Hawk's Eye. He attempted to find Pegasus five times. The Lemures summoned by him include Tsunawataro, Sea Lion, Mawashitaro, Kurumiwario, Shuffle, and Tobihaneru. At one point, Fish Eye entered a college festival during the time Tiger's Eye was targeting all the girls there at once after being told he couldn't do it. Even though he didn't know Makoto was a target, he decided to woo her anyway. When Fish Eye gave him the picture of her, he immediately took her up as a target. As soon as finding out she didn't have Pegasus hiding in her dream mirror, he left him to fight off the Sailor Senshi. Fish Eye soon fell in love with Mamoru and that led him to question whether or not they were really intended by Zirconia to have a complete human form, as they do not have beautiful dreams like real humans do (evidenced by when he/she attempts to extract Tiger Eye's dream mirror and is unable to). After the encounter with Mamoru, he and Usagi considered the both of them rivals, as Usagi became extremely jealous. After Mamoru rejected Fish Eye, he looked into his dreams and didn't find Pegasus, but he did not kill him (as he planned to do with his other four victims. Depressed, Fish Eye wandered around town until finding a bench where he could rest. Usagi found him and invited him to her house, where he soon realized (due to their similar mannerisms) that Usagi was Sailor Moon. He also discovered Chibiusa was the holder of Pegasus. He told Zirconia he knew whose dreams Pegasus was hiding inside, but did not tell whom. However, Zirconia's pet eyeball Zircon was spying on Fish Eye and Usagi, and Zirconia believed Usagi to be the holder of Pegasus, and sent Hawk's Eye after her, despite Fish Eye's pleas. He was held down by Tiger's Eye, so he could not follow, but eventually broke away from his grip and stalked after Hawk's Eye. Very quickly, Hawk's Eye found Usagi, even though she didn't think much of him. In the process of extracting her dream mirror, Fish Eye appeared, as well as Tiger's Eye. He tried to stop Hawk's Eye as he extracted Usagi's dream mirror, but Tiger's Eye (again) held her back. The exact words he said were, "Release Sailor Moon!", giving away her identity to them. This made Hawk's Eye even more curious about her. Just as he was going to peek inside her dream mirror, a Lemures named Mr. Magic Pierrot (sent by the Amazoness Quartet, under the orders of Zirconia) appeared to eliminate the Amazon Trio. After Mr. Magic Pierrot destroyed Usagi's dream mirror with a spade attack (which deeply hurt Fish Eye as memories of Usagi being so nice and generous to him came to him), he aimed an attack at Fish Eye, but Hawk's Eye jumped in front of him and was injured from the attack. Fish Eye and Tiger's Eye attacked Pierrot in revenge, but he stopped their attacks, turning his throwing knives into butterflies and Tiger's Eye's whip into a snake. Fish Eye and Tiger's Eye then destroyed the orb that transformed them, thus giving up the power that made them human (given to them by Hawk's Eye before his death), and rebuilt Usagi's dream mirror. They also transported Chibiusa to their location just as Usagi was recovering. Usagi then transformed into Sailor Moon and Chibiusa transformed into Sailor Chibi Moon, and they destroyed Mr. Magic Pierrot, but Fish Eye and Tiger's Eye died from losing their power. Before his death, however, Fish Eye revealed to Usagi that he was the "girl" from before. Afterwards, they reverted to a fish, a hawk, and a tiger. Pegasus immediately returned them to life and their human forms, giving them their very own dream mirrors. He then took them to a crystal forest located in his world of dreams, Elysion. Abilities and Skills Fish Eye attacks with throwing knives (though he does not seem to be good at aiming them, missing Super Sailor Moon with them several times). He can also use a sword or trap his enemies in a net. He also shoots a water beam that can render his victims unconscious. He can teleport through a circular hoop of water. Trivia *Fish Eye hates cats, as evidenced by him undergoing panic attacks and running away whenever he sees Diana, even making plans to rid the world of cats when the Dead Moon Circus succeeds in their conquest. As evidenced in episode 147, he also bears a hatred for carrots. *In several dubs of the anime, Fish Eye was portrayed as a female. The only exceptions were the Hebrew, Spanish, Portuguese, the Viz English, and Brazillian dubs. In the Korean KBS dub, he and the Amazon Trio were cut out completely. *Fisheye's civilian surname from the anime, Uokawa (魚川), means "fish river," and the associated given name, Nanami (七海), means "seven seas." Gallery Fish Eye in The anime.png|Fish Eye's first appearance Tiger's_Eye_the_Charming_Guy.png Fisheye.jpg Fisheye.Episode.140.jpg|Fish Eye in disguise Fisheye.disguise01.jpg|Fish Eye in his ballet disguise. Fisheye.disguise02.jpg|Fish Eye in a casual disguise Fish_Eye_in_episode_143.jpg|Another casual disguise with a necklace and sunglasses Amazontrio.anime.png Hawk%27s_Eye_dies.jpg|Fish Eye being defended by Hawk's Eye Fisheye dies.jpg|Fish Eye's death fisheye_fairy.PNG|Chibiusa looking at a fairy art book with a fairy that looks like Fish Eye fisheye_fairy_2.PNG|Fish Eye's fairy disguise Category:Anime Biographies Category:Anime characters Category:Amazon Trio Category:Dead Moon Circus Category:Villains Category:LGBT characters Category:Male Category:Reformed characters